River
by SpySkater
Summary: Syd is falling for a cadet of a different rank, who also antagonizes her. This new cadet is also out to find a previous ranger and have a couple problems of his own.
1. River

"Cadets! I'd like you to meet our new cadet. His name is River." said Commander Cruger to a room full of rangers-in-training. By his side was a boy who looked about twenty. He had dark brown hair. Some covered his eyes, but you could see he had dark gray eyes. He hadn't been given a uniform yet, so he wore blue camouflage pants with a matching jacket, a tank top, a glove on his left hand, and a dog-tag necklace. He had very mysterious look for a cadet. It also seemed like he'd been in military school and that he wasn't happy to be there.

"I expect you to treat him with respect. Dismissed. B-Squad may I speak to you?" called Cruger. The four of them walked to Cruger and saluted him. River, who had just picked up his bag, looked at them, wondering _what the heck was that_. "As you know this is River. I would like you to show him around. River, this is Elizabeth (Z) Delgado, Schuyler (Sky) Tate, Sydney (Syd) Dru, and Bridge Carson." Cruger pointed to each one. They all greeted River and River greeted them just because he thought it was polite.

"Now that you've met, I'll be taking my leave." Cruger finished and then he walked away.

"Well, let's get started, then." said Z.

"After you." River said smugly.

River's first week at the academy had been entertaining in his opinion. After the B-Squad showed him around and taught him the rules and regulations, they gave him his uniform and took him to the lounge. They talked for some time before they were called for duty. River then decided to go outside to where everyone was sparring. He watched for some time before asked if he wanted to spar. He, of course, accepted the offer. He stepped onto the stage with another cadet. The cadet was couple years older than him. He seemed proud.

"I'm not sure you should have taken my offer." said the cadet. He and River were circling the stage.

"Don't worry. A hard head makes for a soft behind." River said. He smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm about to whoop your butt, son."

"Bring the heat, kid." The boys met in the middle of the stage. They bowed to each other. Then, the battle began.


	2. The Toughest Fight Yet

For the past two weeks, River had sparred. He was undefeatable amongst the cadets. The only ones he hadn't fought were the members of B-Squad. So far they were the highest ranking rangers at the academy. This was because A-Squad had gone AWOL, and the B-Squad refused to take their place.

River had just finished off a spar by flipping a guy over with one hit to the leg. The crowd went wild. People had stopped their sparring all throughout the week to watch River.

"Uh-oh. Here comes the B-Squad." River heard someone whisper. The crowd dispersed at that time. River then wiped the sweat from his face and sat down at the edge of the stage.

"Come to check on my progress?" River asked with a smile.

"Not really. We just heard there was a spar going on and we wanted to check it out." said Sky.

"Too late. Spar's over. No one's willing to spar me."

"That's not true. I'm willing." said Syd.

"Oh really. I'm ready for that."

"Alright then. We have ourselves a fight." said Z. River helped Syd up onto the stage and then stood up.

"Wait before we start."

"What do you need princess?"

"Ahh. Don't call me 'princess'?" River smiled at her with laughter. "I want a weapon spar."

"What type of weapon?" River asked his face very serious again.

"Swords." Syd answered simply.

"Fine. If that's what you wish." River said. He and Syd walked over to a weapons case. Syd immediately chose a sword. River stood there, examining them carefully. He then picked up the hilt of one. It was a pretty long sword. The blade was at least a yard and the hilt was about seven inches. Then he picked it up he threw it straight up. It spun as it went up. He then caught it and twirled it between his index and middle finger.

"Ready yet?" Syd asked.

"Yeah." River answered. He and Syd walked back to the center of the stage. Syd looked at River. The sword parted his face. Shadow on the left side of the sword, light on the right.

"Ready? Fight!" announced Z. Syd lifted her sword and sliced River's arm. River didn't hesitate though. _Man, I wasn't fast enough_, River thought, blocking Syd's second attack. This continued for quite sometime, until River spun and slashed diagonally twice across Syd's chest. She wavered. River paused for a moment as he saw she'd stopped.

"You OK?" River asked. He quickly defended himself when Syd stood up straight and instantly struck a blow at River. Luckily he blocked it. If it had hit, it could have done serious damage. The next blow Syd blocked. They both pushed their swords as if to break each others blade. Their faces were really close together now.

"You know, you fight really well when you're angry?" River said between gasps for air. The two of them decided to give up and pulled their swords apart. River aimed for Syd's legs, but was blocked and they were in a similar position as they were just a few seconds ago. River inhaled the smell of Syd. It was a beautiful fragrance. It soothed him for a few seconds. He then focused again. He then looked at Syd's face and saw how focused she was.

"You know you're also pretty cute when you're angry?" River teased. At that comment, Syd pushed with all her might, forcing River to tumble backwards landing on his back. This caused onlookers to come closer. River groaned in pain. He then arched his back, hands on the ground, and then jumped from his hands to his feet. He moved his head around. He took a deep breath and got back into his defensive stance, twirling his sword. She was powerful. _All she needs to do is channel her anger better_, River thought. Syd had a smile on her face. She lifted her sword and swung it at River. River blocked and quickly sliced Syd's leg, without giving her time to think. He struck Syd again in her other leg, causing her to fall onto her knees. He swung down toward her but she blocked. To her surprise she had enough strength in her leg to stand up. This was River's chance to strike. He ran toward her and as he passed cut Syd's navel. She fell back down to her knees defeated.

River dropped his sword and ran toward Syd. Sky, Z, and Bridge had already run up to her. He looked to see if he had seriously injured her, but there were no scars or scratches. It didn't even look like she'd fought.

"She's not bleeding. There are no cuts, scars, or scratches." River said incredulously.

"Yeah. There's something about these suits." Sky said.

"Syd?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a great opponent. You almost had me there." River said shaking his opponent's hand.

"Thanks. You're pretty good too. For a beginning cadet. Plus, I thought you were going to go easy on me. Considering you've been flirting with me all week." Syd replied. The five them laughed.

"I have not." River said.

"Sky I need to see you, the rest of the B-Squad, and Cadet River. I need to talk to you now." Commander Cruger was heard through Sky's morpher. The five of them looked at each other. They all knew they were probably in trouble.


	3. Meeting with Commander Cruger

"Commander Cruger. You called for us." Sky said, as the five of them saluting to Cruger. River had finally got the hang of it.

"Yes. I saw the spar between River and Syd." Commander Cruger said.

"Sir, we can explain." Syd said, quite afraid of what Cruger would say.

"No need to. River, you seem skilled in many fighting types from what I've seen these past few weeks."

"Yes sir. I was trained at my military school. Not to mention, I toughened up in Juvenile Hall." River muttered the last sentence.

"Well. I was wondering if you'd like to join the B-Squad." Commander Cruger said. Syd looked totally surprised. She secretly despised River. He was an ignorant, arrogant air-head.

"You would be a great addition to the team." Sky said. Syd looked at Sky incredulously. Although when she thought about it Sky had been the same way at one point. Back when Jack had been the red ranger of the team. The leader. Sky had felt he should've been the red ranger. In his eyes, it was in his blood. After Jack had left Sky became the leader of the team and Bridge had become the blue ranger, leaving them without a green ranger.

"Why not have an A-Squad? I'd happily start one." River asked. The four others looked surprised. He wanted to start an A-Squad?

"I never thought about that." said Cruger.

"You'd be willing to take that responsibility?" Kat Manx said, finally getting a word in. She was busy on one of the computers.

"Of course."

"Fine. River, it'll be your job to look for worthy cadets." Commander Cruger said.

"Yes sir." River said.

"Dismissed." The five cadets saluted and left. When they'd left, Syd pulled River over to the side.

"Why would you turn down an offer like that? Other cadets would love for Cruger to ask them to join the B-Squad." Syd said.

"I guess I'm not other cadets. Beside, why be B-Squad when you can be A-Squad? And anyway, why do you care?" River smirked.

"I don't. It's just unbelievable."

"Doesn't matter what you think now, because we're going to have a new A-Squad. Like it or not." River walked away leaving Syd there alone.


	4. Training Session

River was tired. He'd been up all night on the computer. He'd been doing research on previous rangers. He'd stayed up until five that morning. He'd been peacefully sleeping in his bed when Z and Sky walked in at nine. They walked in to find the room completely dark. River's head was under the covers, not that Sky and Z could see that.

"River! River! Wake up!" exclaimed Sky.

"River!" Z said turning on the light. River saw red, orange, and yellow dots in his eyelids. He intuitively knew the lights were on. He moaned angrily.

"Get up!" Sky said, pulling the blanket off of River. River shivered. He then got up. He looked up to find Sky and Z at the end of the bed. He quickly put on a shirt after realizing Z was in the room.

"What's up?"

"It's nine o'clock. You should have been up three hours ago." Z said.

"Then I would've only gotten an hour of sleep."

"Curfew is at ten." Sky said.

"Just because I didn't go to sleep until five in the morning, doesn't mean I was out of my room. I was in here. I just didn't go to sleep." River said coolly.

"Well get used to going to bed early." Sky said. "Now get ready."

"For what?" River said, very aggravated

"You're training with us today." Z said.

The cadets' clothes were muddy. But no one's was as muddy as River's. His suit was also torn. The cadets thought he would have given up hours ago, but he was still training. Even while the others were taking a break. They had crawled under wires, run through obstacle courses, ran around base ten times, and other exercises to prepare them for battle. At the moment, he was doing push-ups in front of the others.

"So, what do we do now?" River asked.

"Usually it's time to go back inside and take a bath." Syd said cleaning under her fingernails.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Bridge asked. It seemed to River, Bridge was studying the way he exercised or keeping count of the push-ups. Bridge was actually looking at his aura. It was a clear red. In this case it meant powerful, energetic, and competitive.

"Of course not. But if it's time to go in, we should go in." River jumped up and ran back to base.

"Where does he find the energy? He was so tired this morning." Sky asked.

"I don't know. But whatever's keeping him up, we need to get some." Z answered for the rest.

When they returned, River was cleaned up and sitting on the couch. He was half way through a magazine.

"Hey guys. How are you?" River asked putting the magazine aside.

"Very funny. How long have you been here?" Syd said.

"About ten minutes. That's what happens when you _run_." River said. Syd gave him an evil look. He returned her look with a smile. He loved to antagonize her. It was fun to watch her get annoyed. "You guys should shower."

When the others had finished taking their showers, River had breakfast ready for all of them.

"You cook?" Syd said. She looked at him in a look of disgust. River looked up at her. His eyebrows were raised.

"Yes. I use to have cooking duty a lot." River said.

"Well, it's a good thing too, because I'm starving." Bridge said anxiously.

"Help yourself." River said.

"Hey you guys want some more toast?" Bridge asked.

"No. We're full. Thank you." Z said.

"Ah. Come guys. It's buttery." Bridge said, his fingers waving in the air. "Buttery." His fingers moved again. He did it over and over again trying to control it. The others laughed.

"Dude. You should get some help to control that." River said, imitating Bridge's movements with his gloved hand. They laughed even more hysterically.

"So have you found any cadets to join the _A-Squad_?" Syd asked mischievously.

"No. No one's good enough. They're just not up to my… speed." River said. "So I was wondering. Why be B-Squad, when you guys can just join up with me?"

"No. As we said to Cruger 'We are B-Squad. That's who we are. That's who we want to be.'" Sky said.

"Come on. Why be second best?" River said.

"We're not second best. We are the best." Syd said. She was really annoyed with River at the moment.

"Not for long. Listen. I have business, I need to attend to. I have to go." River left the room, leaving the B-Squad to start a new conversation.

**Author's Note: I had to use the buttery joke. It's hilarious. **


	5. The Strange Visitor

There was a knock at the door. Tommy Oliver was not used to visitors. He opened the door slowly.

"Hello?" Tommy said.

"Thomas Oliver?" said a raspy voice. Tommy couldn't see the man. He was hooded and shadow covered his face.

"Yes?"

"I've come to talk to you about your son. The one kidnapped from you when he was a baby."

"Come in." Tommy said. "What have you come to tell me?"

"He's doing well. He's in an academy right now. Intelligent, physically fit. Sort of like you when you were his age."

"That's great to hear. He should be… twenty-two, if I'm not mistaken. Born June 18th."

"Correct." said the man.

"Do you have a picture?" Tommy asked. The man took a picture out his pocket and handed to Tommy. "Looks just like his mother."

"Well-" There was another knock at the door. The man turned his head rapidly. Tommy sure was having a lot of visitors lately. He got to open the door.

"Yes officers."

"We're looking for a man. We were hoping you knew something about him."

"Excuse me. Is there a problem?" the man asked.

"Yeah. You're under arrest for burglary." The man backed up slowly. Tommy walked along with, protecting him.

"Please move or we'll have to attack."

"Leave the poor man. He hasn't done anything." Tommy said.

"Bridge!" the officer signal. The officer named Bridge picked up a stun gun and shot it.

"No!" the man behind Tommy quickly moved in front of him. The shot hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground, face first, slowly. Everything around him faded. Everything was black.


	6. Explanations

"Why didn't you take off the hood?" Commander Cruger asked.

"We wanted to wait until we were here, sir!" Sky said. They had just apprehended a thief.

"Well take it off!" Commander Cruger demanded. Syd took off the hood and Z dropped the unconscious body when she saw who it was.

River lay unconscious on the floor.

"Get up!" Commander Cruger kicked River in his side. "Get up!" Cruger kicked him even harder. River groaned in pain. "Pick him up."

"No need." River said angrily. He stood up, holding on to his side.

"Why were you at that house?" Cruger asked forcefully. River was silent and turned his head. "Tell me!"

"That's my business. Cruger!" River said. Cruger slapped River, causing him to fall to his knees. River touched his bottom lip. It was bleeding.

"Commander! That was unnecessary." Kat said.

"Tell us River!" Cruger shouted.

"Thomas Oliver is my father. I just wanted to meet him." River admitted.

"And the robberies?" Sky asked.

"Not me. You've got the wrong man." River said, looking back at Sky.

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know."

"Take him in for questioning."

"What?! I didn't do anything! I told the truth! I told you everything!" Sky and Bridge grabbed him by the arms. River tried to resist. He couldn't break away. He closed his eyes. Sky and Bridge blinked. When River opened his eyes, he was in the middle of an empty street. His eyes filled with tears. He couldn't go back to SPD. Not now. He sat down, happy to be in a peaceful place.

"Hello." River turned and stood in one swift motion. There in front of him stood a young boy not older than twelve. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." River said.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." The boy said.

"What's your name?" River asked.

"Amos. And since you're wondering, I'm here in search."

"In search? Of what?"

"I am a stranger traveling from the East, seeking that which is lost." Amos said.

"I am a stranger traveling from the West, it is I whom you seek." River said.

"What are you running away from?" Amos asked. For a young boy, he had a lot of questions.

"I'm not running." River said. Amos gave him a strange look. "I'm running away from the law."

"So you're a fugitive?" Amos asked.

"No. I was accused of a crime I didn't commit by my own teammates; I guess you'd call them."

"Is that why your lip's bleeding?"

"Yeah. Their commander hit me."

"Don't sound like teammates to me. You need revenge."

"What?" River said.

"Revenge. I can help you. My uncle and I. Payback is near on SPD."

"How'd you know it was SPD?"

"Come with me. I'll help you." A vortex of light opened in front of them. River looked at Amos and stood. He walked through not knowing what to expect.


	7. A New Opponent

River fell to the ground in pain.

"Come on. Work! Get up!" called Brock. Brock was the mastermind of River's payback. He had a scar across his chest, but not as many as River had. Marks covered his chest.

"We've been working nonstop. Day and night. I'm exhausted and in pain."

"NO! You will feel no pain. No exhaust. You will be a weapon of destruction. Even more powerful than me. No feeling." River pulled himself toward the wall so he could lean against it.

"No feeling. Does that mean emotions, too? No sadness. Happiness. Just emptiness?"

"Exactly. You'll never be vulnerable to anything." Brock said. "Now get up!" Brock kicked River in his side. River felt the anger weld inside him. He hadn't been kicked like that for six months. When Commander Cruger kicked him. In that time, he had grown stray hairs on his chin and his hair was long.

River got up and his weapon levitated to his hand. He put it up to his face so it separated it into two equal halves. The fight continued. The swords clashed. River missed Brock and hit a wire that cut off the lights. The only thing able to be seen was the lights of the swords. River twirled it and made a hit to Brock's chest. Another scar added. Brock fell.

"You've done it. You've beat me. Almost more powerful than me." The lights came back on.

"I've done it!" yelled a voice. River and Brock looked up. Brock jumped up twenty feet onto the balcony of the arena. River followed. When River landed, he and Brock walked toward the lab. There stood Amos, Jiles, and Euclid. Jiles was the right hand man to Brock and Euclid was the genius of the group.

"What's going on?" River asked.

"I've created a morpher!" Euclid said excitedly. River looked down at what looked like a watch.

"That's a morpher?"

"It'll keep you in disguise as a normal person." Euclid said.

"Where's Amos's?" River asked.

"I didn't have enough materials to build him one." Brock looked at Amos. His look of excitement had turned into a look of disappointment. He turned back to the table and saw two morphers.

"Then why are there two?" Brock asked. Euclid looked surprised. He'd only made one.

"I don't know."

"I made it." River said.

"But how?" Euclid asked.

"I stopped time and made a duplicate."

"You can control time?" Brock asked. He turned to River, and then River turned to him.

"In a way. I can't travel through time, just stop it." River said.

"Wicked!" Amos said.

"Can you do it again?" Brock asked.

"Not now. I need time to recuperate." River said.

"It'll be helpful in battle."

"I know." River said. Then there was silence.

"Well try it out." Euclid said looking excitedly.

"What? Stopping time or the morpher?"

"The morpher. Just say 'Hybrid Ranger' and the types of rangers or one type of ranger you want to turn it to." Euclid said. River put on the watch.

"Hybrid Ranger!"

"This is so boring. There's nothing to do around here. Not since River ran away, anyway." Sky said. He and his squad were outside. He was throwing a ball in the air out of boredom.

"Calm down Sky. There'll be something to do soon." Z said.

"B-Squad. Report to base immediately." The squad heard over the P.A. system.

"Time to go." Syd said.

"What is it Commander?" Sky asked.

"Just watch." A holographic screen came up showing what looked like a zord. Actually it was a zord. It was the dragon zord that was used by Thomas Oliver.

"Come on rangers! Fight me!" said the hologram. "Unless you're too scared."

"Get to it, rangers." Cruger said.

'SPD Emergency!" they called out.

"So. You've taken my challenge?" the stranger said.

"Yes. And now you're in loads of trouble." Sky said. He and the others were in their runners.

"I beg to differ." The stranger chuckled. The dragon zord pulled out a sword and parted his face. Syd found this familiar. The zord ran toward the combined runners. He slashed the runners in the middle of the body causing sparks to fly from the machine.

The runner violently vibrated.

"This guys a tough fighter." Z said.

"We've barely got any hits in." Bridge said. The runner violently vibrated again. More sparks flew from the machine.

"We're overheating." Syd said.

"It's over, rangers. Say good-bye to the world you know." The stranger laughed. He ran toward the rangers again only to disappear before he struck.

"What are you doing! I could have finished them. One more strike." River said to Brock.

"Patience! The slower we take, the more we'll enjoy it. Just wait. Torture them." Brock said. "Rest up. You'll need your strength."


	8. Alley

"Man. That guy was tough. A hard fighter." Bridge said.

"One of the most difficult we've faced." Sky said.

"What do you think, Syd?" Z asked. "Syd?"

"Huh?" Syd said. Syd hadn't been paying attention to a word the others had said. She was thinking about their new opponent, too, but something was weird about this guy. Then it came to her. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Syd?" Sky said. Syd continued to walk out the room.

River was wearing a pair of sunglasses and walking down a crowded sidewalk. He needed time away from the base underground. He needed to see other people. Breathe the fresh air.

He maneuvered his way through the crowd until he was pulled into an alleyway. He was pushed up against the wall. He turned his head to see his caper.

"Syd?" River said. What was the little princess doing out here?

"Take off the glasses. They're not a good disguise and they look horrible on you." She said. She took them off his face and looked into his eyes. He looked the same as before, except the stray hairs on his chin.

"What are you doing here?" River asked.

"Looking for you. At which, I have succeeded. So, what are you looking for? Revenge?" Syd said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it. I know you're the ranger going against us."

"Well, that's great. I know who I'm up against and you know who you're up against. But why are you asking me these things? This isn't what you want."

"What are you talking about?" Syd said.

"Come on. The fake hatred of me. You know you like me." River said.

"What! I do not like you."

"Whatever pink ranger. All I know is SPD is through. And that's it."

"Have fun trying. We've taken on tougher opponents."

"No you haven't. Grumm was nothing compared to me." River grabbed her and kissed her. He then disappeared back into the crowd.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy with other stories. Also sorry it's so short. But hey, Syd and River's tension is heating.**


	9. Back to SPD

"Hey Jack!" River called.

"Hey River! How's life treatin' ya?" Jack asked.

"It's all good. You and Ally?"

"We're good. So, I heard you joined SPD."

"Yeah, but they kicked me out. They thought I was a criminal."

"So, are you like a fugitive?"

"You could say that."

"Give them another chance."

"I'm not so sure man. Well, I gotta go. I just dropped by to say hi, but hey, tell Ally I say hi."

"Alright. See ya later." River put on his shades and walked down the street. He turned into a deserted alley. It was silent, beside the sound of his breathing. Then, he heard the crashing of objects. He walked toward the sound. There was Syd fighting off some of the cog warriors Euclid had created. River came running to her rescue. He kicked one of the cogs that were going attack Syd from behind.

"What are you doing here alone?" River asked.

"I have the right to walk around the city. Why are you helping me?" Syd said.

"I have no idea. But if you don't want me to help you, I can leave." He ran across the alley to half of the other cogs. His fighting technique had become full of tricks. He jumped off the wall, causing them to run into the wall. "Sorry Euclid." He continued to fight and destroy the cogs. Then he heard scream from behind him. He turned. "Syd!"

Everything seemed to slow down as Syd fell to the ground. River stopped time. He ran through the frozen cogs to Syd's body. He picked her up and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in the lounge. He put Syd on the couch and stood up.

"Going somewhere?" he heard. He turned to find Kat in the doorway.

"Yes. I have someplace to be."

"Plotting your next attack against us."

"No. It's none of your business what I do." River tries to pass Kat.

"You're not going anywhere."

"How are you talking to me? I froze time."

"Yes, but it is no longer frozen."

"How?"

"That's for me to know. Not you. What has happened to Syd?"

"Cogs."

"Cogs? From where?"

"That's for me to know. Not you."

"Commander!" Kat called. "Don't even think about teleporting." River gave her an evil look.

"River. You've returned from your life of crime." Cruger said, as he walked in.

"I told you I'm not a thief."

"No. But you are a fugitive."

"Well, what's to stop me from teleporting out of here? Escaping?"

"This." Cruger pulled out a gun and shot it. River's eyes went wide, then everything went black.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Sorry it took so long.**


	10. Medical Center

River's eyes were blurred. He couldn't see anything. All the colors blended. He blinked continuously until his eyes focused. In front of him were Commander Cruger, Kat, and the rest of the B-Squad.

"What did you do to Syd?" Sky asked.

"Nothing, but help." River said defiantly.

"Yeah, pass out." Bridge said.

"Tell the truth!" Sky shouted.

"He couldn't possibly be lying. He's been injected with a truth serum." Kat said. River closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Your powers have also been stabilized." River opened his eyes and sighed.

"Where am I?"

"The medical center. Look next to you." Commander Cruger said. River looked to his right. He sat up when he saw Syd.

"What do you want?"

"To cure Syd."

"How? Can't your doctors do it?"

"They've tried. All week they've tried." Sky said.

"Well, still. How can I help?"

"You know." Cruger said. River did know what he was talking about.

"No. I won't do it."

"You have to."

"No. I don't. I won't."

"Why?" Cruger said. River looked down at his hands. Then, he looked up at the rangers. They obviously didn't know what Cruger was talking about.

"I killed a man last time." River whispered. "Why do you think I was in Juvenile Hall? I was trying to save him from death. He may have been old, but he was my friend. I don't wanna hurt Syd anymore than she already is."

"You have to try."

"No. I won't let another person die on my account."

"You have to try." Cruger repeated. "Your powers have obviously improved and are under control."

"I told you I won't."

"Fine." Cruger said. There was no sound or movement for a few moments, before Cruger began to try to take off River's glove.

"What are you doing?" River shouted. Cruger finally got the glove off of River's left hand. River looked at the bare hand he hadn't looked at in eight years. His hand looked normal except the swirls of light and glitter that circled around it. He swallowed hard.

"Whoa." Z said.

"What is that?" Sky asked.

"Give me my glove." River said, not looking at Cruger, but at his hand. "Give it to me!" he said, more forcefully. Cruger gave it back to him. River immediately put it back on.

"Embrace your gifts." Cruger said.

"Go. Please." River said quietly, starting to tremble violently. Cruger and the others left. River looked at Syd and began to cry.


	11. Escape

River sat in his room, looking out the barred window every now and then. He was under house arrest. Every morning, Kat would inject him with a serum that would stop him from using his powers. All but one. His healing power. He had been in this room for two weeks now and still refused to heal Syd.

Cruger walked into River's room. River was drawing in a sketchpad he'd obviously left when he ran, well teleported, away. He was rocking slightly as he drew. His eyes were now a different color, because of how much serum he'd taken into his system.

River looked up at Cruger. His eyes were now silver, but almost blended in with the whites of his eyes.

"I've told you Cruger. I'm not healing her." They'd had this conversation for days. He looked back down at his sketchbook.

"Are you that afraid?" Cruger asked. River stopped drawing and was silent.

"Yes." he whispered after several minutes and continued drawing. He hated being vulnerable and telling Cruger this made him vulnerable.

"Fine. You'll spend another day here." Cruger said before leaving.

"Wanna bet?" River muttered. When Cruger left, River took out a lighter and pulled up his pants leg. There was a steel house arrest anklet on his ankle. He held the light to it. He'd been doing this everyday and now was a centimeter away from being free.

It melted all the way down and then River pulled it off. He looked at his ankle. There were burns on his ankle. He took off his glove and put his hand where it hovered over his ankle. He looked possessed for a moment and then closed his eyes. When he opened them, he removed his hand. The burn was gone. He looked at the door and then the window. He stood up and went to the door, put in the code to leave.

------------------------------

"Sky, it's your day to give River his food." Z said. She was reading a magazine. She'd been bored lately without Syd.

Sky grabbed a tray of food and walked to River's room. A few seconds later he was back in the lounge.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Bridge said.

"He's gone!" Sky shouted.

"Who?" Z asked.

"River. He's not in his room." The three ran to Kat's office.

"Kat! Cruger!" they called.

"What is it?" Cruger asked.

"River. He's not in his room." Sky said.

"What?!"

"All cadets, be on the lookout for River." Kat said over the P.A. She repeated herself before she and the others ran to the control room. They couldn't get in.

"He's gotta be in there." Z said. Kat put in the code to get in and the doors opened. They walked in to find loose items floating around the room. Syd lay on the ground, River in front of her.

The door shut behind them. Some type of light purple glow surrounded Syd.

"What's he doing?" Sky said. He was about to go to Syd's aid, but Cruger stopped him.

"Leave it." Cruger said.

After sitting there for ten minutes everything fell to the ground. Syd sat up and began to cough. River stood up and faced the others. River's eyes were completely white now. He looked possess.

"River." River was trembling violently. His breathing was ragged.

"River?" Syd managed to say barely above a whisper. River passed out, everything fading around him for the second time.

**A/N: I hadn't planned on it being this short. It just ended up that way.**


End file.
